Albert Bandura
Albert Bandura OC (born December 4, 1925) is a psychologist who is the David Starr Jordan Professor Emeritus of Social Science in Psychology at Stanford University. For almost six decades, he has been responsible for contributions to many fields of psychology, including social cognitive theory, therapy and personality psychology, and was also influential in the transition between behaviorism and cognitive psychology. He is known as the originator of social learning theory and the theoretical construct of self-efficacy, and is also responsible for the influential 1961 Bobo doll experiment. Social learning theory is how people learn through observing others. An example of social learning theory would be the students imitating the teacher. Self-efficacy is "the belief in one’s capabilities to organize and execute the courses of action required to manage prospective situations." To paraphrase, self-efficiacy is believing in yourself to take action. The Bobo Doll Experiment was how Albert Bandura studied aggression and non-aggression in children. Tossup Questions # This thinker stated that the individual influences the environment at the same time the environment influences the individual, his idea of reciprocal determinism. This man's model of participant modeling gave rise to guided mastery treatment of phobias, an outgrowth of his studies of self-efficacy. This man demonstrated his social learning theory in an experiment in which participants learned observationally. In that experiment, this man had adults yell aggressive phrases like "Sockeroo!" as they physically abused bowling-pin-shaped toys in front of children. For 10 points, name this Canadian-American psychologist who conducted the Bobo doll experiment. # The paper describing one of this thinker's experiments mentioned the repeated use of the phrase "He sure is a tough fella." That paper was co-authored by Dorothea and Sheila Ross. This psychologist named mastery experiences and social persuasion as major sources of a person's belief in their abilities to manage situations, which he called self-efficacy. He presented a theory of human motivation in his Social Foundations of Thought and Action. In his most famous experiment, he put nursery school students in a room full of toys like baby cribs and dart guns after having adults play with toys in front of them in different ways. For 10 points, name this psychologist who showed that children exposed to aggressive adult behavior were more likely to rough up the namesake inflatable toy in the Bobo doll experiment. # One of this man's theories was inspired by the work of Dollard and Miller, and proposed that attention, retention, reproduction, and motivation were the four steps involved in learning. Later work by him focused on the importance of "self-efficacy" in therapy. An experiment conducted by this man included a model who assembled tinker toys as a part of its design, and initially included subjects playing with potato prints. That experiments shows that subjects were more likely to violently attack a namesake object when shown films of adults performing the same action. For 10 points, identify this psychologist best known for his work in the social learning theory as well as his Bobo Doll experiment. # This psychologist utilizes Thomas Gabor's work Everybody Does It to describe the "inhibitive" and "proactive" modes of moral agency, the disengagement of which, via a network of supportive systems, can lead to the "Perpetration of Inhumanities." In studying those with snake phobias, he noticed a phenomenon in which self-referential thought could exercise control over such phobias, a phenomenon this psychologist would call "self-efficacy." This author of Human Agency in Social Cognitive Theory, in his most significant experiment, showed that patterns of behavior associated with adolescent aggression are gained through observation and imitation, which are forms of social learning. For 10 points, name this psychologist, conductor of the Bobo Doll experiment.